Not so Quest for power
by Xionamine
Summary: What if Nero wasn't raised by the order? Instead was Vergil's son. Vergil while in hell found a mate and had a son. Later returns to 'Devil May Cry' to introduce Dante to his nephew Nero. Dante x Nero (later chapters) Vergil x Dergus (my made up character) , slight Dregus x Sparda .
1. Falling to Hell

Devil May Cry

Yaoi

Dante x Nero (in later chapters)

Dergus x Vergil

Slight Sparda x Dergus

Rated : M for (mature) some cussing and smut. Sexual themes , etc.

Summary: Vergil falls to hell after his fight with Dante. What awaits him in the demon worlds?

Chapter 1 : Falling to Hell

All Vergil could see was darkness all around him. Twitching slightly he rose from the ground as day light casted away the shadows. So he really was in hell. Sighing he stood up from the ground brushing the dirt from his clothes running a hand through his white hair in a swift motion he slicked it back. Then glancing around him the blue devil found no familiar landmark in sight. Placing his hand at his side he reached for where Yamato would be and found that it wasn't there.

He cursed. Blue eyes frantically searched the ground for the blade and finally came across it feet away from where he had landed. Picking up the gently blade he seethed it. While doing so he was unable to hear the soft foot-steps walk up behind him. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" a deep voice called from behind him. Vergil's ears twitched and he turned around "Teacher...?" the man in blue breathed. The blue haired man with a blue and black demon arm grinned at him sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck red eyes meeting his blue ones. "Yeah...I'm surprised you still call me that" he huffed a faint blush on his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest "I have a name too y'know."

Vergil casted his head to the side "My apologies Dergus" he bowed. "Eh...it's ok. So why are you back here? Your dad told me to keep you and your brother otta this place" said the blue haired half demon walking towards the other man. "I wanted more power. To surpass my father" the white haired devil looked up at the sky "Guess that was moronic of me." "Well, a quest for power isn't an easy one. Say why don't I show you home? I'm sure your dad will be SURPRISED to see you here" said Dregus. "My father? He's dead" Vergil snapped.

"Oh ho ho you only ASUMED by the fairy tales those humans and lesser demons have been spatting about these past years. Indeed, he is still living and breathing as you and I" said the blue haired halfling turning his back to the white haired devil "Come let me show you" with that he lead the way with Vergil cautiously walking behind him. A grand castle came into view as they walked into a court yard. Dergus opened the big metal door and bowed with his arm bent at an angle, hand extend slightly for Vergil to go first with a smirk on his face. The white haired half devil growled and went in first mumbling to himself about being treated like a woman. Closing the door the demon halfling jogged ahead to the grand throne room and knelt at someone's side whispering into their ear.

Said figure being whispered to stood and descended the stairs of the throne room meeting Vergil at the last one. "Welcome home my son" Sparda grinned with open arms. The white haired man in blue was baffled and took a step back "How can this be possible...Mundus said..." Vergil was silenced by the his father raising his hand. "Mundus wanted me dead yeah, but him nor anyone else could do it. In short my death was faked" Sparda explained. The white haired man in blue kept his hand on his sword and eyes locked on the man in front of him "What if I don't believe you?" Vergil spat.

Sparda shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest "Believe want you want Vergil my son. Now there is the matter of you coming to hell. You wanted power correct? That you will not achieve. I will not have one of my children becoming power hungry and reckless...well Dante is already reckless but you are more the mature one I expected better out of you" the king huffed running a hand through his white hair. The man in blue shot a glare at Dergus. That TEACHER of his brought him...HIM of all people here to be lectured like a four year old sapling. Noticing this Sparda looked at Dergus then to his son "Ah...I see" he chuckled "Don't like getting lecture by your old man huh?" the devil king shook his head "Though" Sparda pondered glancing back and forth between the two "I think it would be a grand idea". "Uh, excuse me?" Dergus blinked lost in what all glancing and the babbling was about.

Vergil huffed and turned away from the two. "I know you're not that dense Dergus. C'mon I think it'd be great if you and my son got 'together' heck Vergil can bear children" said Sparda mater of factly. The man in blue eyes widen as he turned back to the two "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME !?" he snapped stomping up to his father who never flinched or moved from his place. "You can't expect me to lay with...with THAT" he pointed angrily at his ex-teacher. "Hey!" Dergus defended and walked over to the two and the devil king just stood back to let the two bicker. "Are you saying...that I'm not good enough for you?" the demon halfling growled his demon arm flaring with a blue light "What if you're not good enough for me you pampered, self-centered, spoiled princess!".

Vergil sputter taken aback by his teachers words and stormed out of the throne room in a fury "I'm going out!" he yelled going out the door and slamming it for empathiss. Sparda slapped his knee laughing loudly "Pheeeew man did you see the look on his face? You're DEFINITELY not getting laid any time soon." "Sparda" Dergus growled glaring at the king of devils who paled watching the demon halfling clench and unclench his demon bringer and stalk towards him. The demon halfling punched the devil king square in the jaw making the mans head tilt slightly. Cold blue eyes soon met his bright red ones as Sparda gripped Dergus by his demon bringer causing him to yelp "What gives you the idea that you could hit me?" he quipped.

Dergus gulped trying to pull his arm away from the devil king "I-I'm sorry sire it won't happen again it was stupid of me to..." he was silenced by Sparda pulling him close and leaning in close to his ear. "If you hit me again Dergus I just might have to claim you as mine" the devil king purred into the demon halflings ear. Dergus felt his heart skip a beat. He had always had a crush on Sparda since the man first found him and saved his life, but he knew that his feelings couldn't truly be re-turned.

"Now" the devil king smiled and held Dergus at arms length "Go bring home that brat of mine will ya?". The demon halfling blushed nodding as he left the devil king alone.


	2. Stubborn As They Come

Devil May Cry

Yaoi = boy love ! Two men in love lol

Male x Male

Dergus x Vergil

Dante x Nero (in later chapters)

Dan x Sparda ?

**Characters: **Vergil = a son of Sparda and Dante's brother. Dergus's future mate.

Dergus = A demon halfling raised and trained by Sparda. Future mate to Vergil.

Sparda = The devil king of hell father to Dante and Vergil.

Dan = Sparda's brother. What is this mans role?

Nero = son of Dergus x Vergil

**Last time** : Vergil fell to hell and met up with his old teacher Dergus who trained him and Dante when they were kids. Vergil finds out that his father 'Sparda' is still alive. Vergil sees his father is well enough alive. Sparda suggests that Dergus and Vergil become mates. Vergil gets mad and runs off. Sparda has a soft moment with Dergus and sends him out to find Vergil.

**Story contains**: occasional cursing , smut , sexual themes or puns. awkward moments and Vergil getting mad. etc.

**Chapter 2** : Stubborn As They Come

Vergil made his way far from the castle as he could stopping to catch his breath he plopped himself down on a stump. How could his father even suggest him to bed with a man? That man being his **teacher** of all people! The man in blue took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew that some devils like him could bear children with other males. Especially, since he and Dergus are halflings , but the chances are greater with a demon or devil with less human heritage in their blood.

Dergus slowly walked up behind the male watching him reach for his sword. "Take it easy it's just me" the demon halfling sighed " I just want to talk , So can we?" he asked kneeling next to the man in blue only to be swatted at causing him to fall over onto his rear. "I don't want to hear **anything** that you have to say. Or anything my father needs to add to what he just told me back there" said Vergil glaring at Dergus with hate "I will **not** be anyone's bitch that includes you" the man in blue snarled getting to his feet looking down at the man before him "Nothing you do will change my mind" he added before turning on his heel. "Man I've seen more of your back since you been here than a prostitute shows the people she sleeps with" the demon halfling scoffs. Vergil stops in mid-step looking over his shoulder at his teacher "What did you say?". "You're a coward. You fear not being in control. You hate it when you know someone can dominate you" said Dergus standing up. "I'm no coward. I just chose not to go further than student and teacher relationship with you" snaps Vergil fully facing the demon halfling who laughs.

"Is that so? I bet that I can change your mind about that" the demon halfling smirks. The man in blue growls "Never. If you **ever** lay a hand on me in any sexual manner I will castrate you" he hisses. "Ouch so harsh" Dergus pouts "Okay then how about this. If I can get you to kiss me in three days, you have to agree to be my mate" he offered. "What happens if you cannot?" Vergil asks curiosity piqued by the suggestion. "Then I will stop pursuing you and leave you be" replied the ex-teacher. "So do we have deal?" Dergus asked holding out his human arm to Vergil who nodded and shook it in agreement "Deal."

"Now shall we get you back to the castle? Your dad is missing you already" teased the demon halfling rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the half devil with a sheepish grin on his face. Vergil sighed "Yeah, let's go" he mumbled walking ahead. Dergus watched him from behind admiring the view. It wouldn't be so bad. Plus, it'd give him time to find out more about this kid than what he knew from training him.

Back at the castle Sparda was in a heated discussion with someone who resembled himself...no a much older rugged looking Dante? Vergil scoffed and walked up to the two bickering adults. "Oh uh Vergil " the devil king sighed and pointed to the man in red "This is Dan your uncle." The man in blue blinked looking at the man furrowing his brows. "Hello Virgin" the man in red smirked "Sparda here tells me you'll be getting a mate soon. Good for you" he patted Vergil's shoulder and looked at the devil king "Gotta go bro. Catch up with ya later" with that Dan waved and left down the hall.

Soon as he was out of sight Vergil growled "How dare he...he call me" the man in blue stuttered face turning bright red. "Well, you are a virgin" Sparda huffed titling his head to the side. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he watched Dergus slowly approach "Thank you for bringing him back Dergus. Now if you will excuse me I have some important business to attend to. Be sure to show him to his room" with that said Sparda ascended the stairs on the far left side of the throne room. Dergus stood next to the man in blue looking at the man's face "Hmm...what's got you flustered?" he asked. "N-nothing" Vergil sighed and shook off the blush on his face "Show me to my room so I may retire until dinner" he ordered crossing his arms over his chest a pout covering his features.

"As you wish princess" the demon halfling smirked and bowed tauntingly making the man in blue growl deep in his throat.


	3. Author Note 1

**ATTENTION !**

I am putting 'Not so Quest for Power' on hold for now. For personal family issues and will get back to it soon.

Thank you for reading my silly stories

xionamine


End file.
